


Thanks Doctor

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, Pete's World Torchwood, Slime, interplanetary incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Silly oneshot I wrote in response to something I saw on Tumblr





	Thanks Doctor

“We have gone ‘0’ days without an interplanetary incident.

THANKS, DOCTOR!”

Rose had scrawled the last two words on the sign in thick black sharpie on the bottom of the sign hanging in the Torchwood office. She was torn between anger and amusement. As long as she didn’t have to look at the Doctor, she could maintain her air of calm.

But she could still smell him. Or rather, the sickly-sweet smell of alien mucous that covered his head and shoulders.

She choked back what could either be a laugh or a gag.

“How was I to know that was a friendly Ogzonian greeting!?!” The Doctor was ranting. “In our old universe, spitting mucus was their way of saying, ‘I’m gonna digest you now, you alien scum!’ Still rude no matter which way you look at it…”

Rose heard a slurping noise, which she assumed was the Doctor trying to ruffle his hair in frustration. Her suspicions were confirmed by his saying. “Eww…” under his breath followed by the sound of him wiping his hand on his trousers. She finally turned and saw his adorable pout and dissolved into giggles.

He huffed indignantly at her, but soon he too couldn’t help but laugh. He took a step towards her, arms wide and coming in for a hug. Rose yelped and dodged him.

“Nope! I’m not hugging you. Not when you’re covered in snot!”

The Doctor pouted again.

“Just take this as a lesson for next time, yeah?” Rose sighed patting a clean part of his sleeve. “At least we talked them out of declaring war on us.”


End file.
